What I Have Been Through
by Ryestorm
Summary: My name is Ryestorm. I was once a kit, then a warrior. Can you guess what made me be a monster?
1. Chapter 1

**ShadowClan**

**Leader - **Ivystar ~ bright ginger she-cat with dark green eyes  
**Deputy** - Snakeheart ~ dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes **  
Medicine Cat - **Stoneleaf ~ almost black tabby tom with white toes and blue eyes

**Warriors -** Heatherbreeze ~ light gray she-cat with amber eyes  
Embercloud ~ dark ginger tom with green eyes  
Brackentail ~ brown tabby tom  
Sunfrost ~ tortoise-shell tom w/ white underbelly  
Frozenflame ~ ginger she-cat with patches of white  
Lilypelt~ golden tabby she-cat with white paws (Apprentice: Silverpaw)  
Thornheart ~ dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes  
Flameblaze ~ bright ginger tom with amber eyes  
Mistcloud ~ pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Redpaw)  
Stormflare ~ dark gray tom with deep green eyes

**Apprentices - **Redpaw ~ red tabby tom w/ white front paws  
Silverpaw ~ silver/white she-cat w/ dark blue eyes  
Graypaw ~ dark gray tom w/ dark blue eyes

**Queens -** Moonfur ~ white she-cat w/ 1 black patch on right eye {Mother of: Darkkit, Flowerkit, Bluekit) 3 moons old  
Goldenheart ~ bright golden she-cat w/ white underbelly and pale blue eyes {Mother of: Willowkit, Ryekit, Snowkit, Mosskit} 1 moon old

**Kits - **Darkkit ~ black tom w/ white on muzzle  
Flowerkit ~ white she-cat w/ black patches  
Bluekit~ gray tabby she-kit  
Willowkit ~ small, weak, silver she-cat w/ white underbelly  
Ryekit ~ dark brown tabby she-cat w/ white chest, paws, tail-tip, and muzzle, and pale amber eyes  
Snowkit ~ white tom  
Mosskit ~ gray/white tom

**Elders - **Volestep ~ dark brown tabby tom with cloudy amber eyes (blind)

**Mates  
**Moonfur + Stormflare  
Goldenheart + Sunfrost

* * *

**Not gonna bother with the other clans cuz I'm lazy! :P**

* * *

"She'll open her eyes in her own time, Flowerkit." A gentle voice purred.  
"Moonfur, I wanna play with her!" The cat known as Flowerkit whined.  
"Flowerkit, she can open her eyes whenever she wants to." Moonfur mewed calmly.  
"Goldenheart? Can I play with Willowkit when she opens her eyes?" A new voice asked gently.  
"No, Mosskit. She's too weak to play." A voice roughly answered.  
"Wha-What if she wants to play?" I asked as I opened my eyes, trying to stand up like my litter-mates but only fell.  
"She can't, Ryekit. She's too weak." Goldenheart growled.  
"That was rude. You're always so mean to her because she's small! Well, you know what? It's not her fault!" Mosskit shot back.  
I watched and sat in the corner, making a small nest of my own. "She should have never been born!" Goldenheart hissed as her mate walked into the nursery. "Who should have never been born?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"Willowkit! She's too weak! And small! She will never make a good warrior!" She hissed.  
"That's not true. Any kit can be a great warrior. One day, Willowkit will be leader of ShadowClan. Then, you'll see." He growled, looking back. "Maybe I chose the wrong she-cat to be my mate. We are no longer mates." Those were the words that stung me into silence. He walked out of the den.

* * *

It had been three moons since Sunfrost told my mother that they were no longer mates, and I still hadn't spoke a word. Willowkit was constantly wailing about how she should just go and die in a badger's den because her parents were separated because of her. And I was the only one to calm her down by telling her that it was not her fault. Also, Darkkit, Flowerkit, and Bluekit are now Darkpaw, Flowerpaw, Bluepaw! I sneaked outside of camp, seeing all the marshes and hearing the frogs. My eyes widened in awe.

* * *

**What do you think is gonna happen? I'll be updating it every day if I can! Also, I'll tell you their mentors!  
Darkpaw - Flameblaze  
Flowerpaw - Embercloud  
Bluepaw - Snakeheart**

**What do you think their warrior names should be? I know they're still young but it doesn't hurt to know ahead of time!**


	2. Chapter 2

I slightly nudged my sister, Willowkit, and she hasn't even opened her eyes. "Willowkit? Are you okay?" I asked with genuine concern.  
"Ryekit! Get away from that kit!" Goldenheart, my mother, hissed.  
"Goldenheart. Don't punish the other kits because they want to play with their sister." Moonfur purred, picking up Willowkit.  
"Moonfur, Willowkit is not your kit!" Goldenheart snarled, grabbing Willowkit roughly, and Willowkit started to mewl loudly.  
"Goldenheart! Willowkit is not the last piece of prey on the pile!" I growled. "Leave her alone! You're hurting her!" I mewed.  
"Do you want to die?" Goldenheart growled. "Snowkit, and Mosskit. You two are going to be great warriors. While, Ryekit and Willowkit seem to be terrible warriors."  
"But I was just standing up for my sister! Since all you do is favor others and try to kill us!" I hissed, running out of the nursery, and hiding underneath a bramble bush. It was my hiding spot for three moons, whenever Goldenheart got even meaner I would hide here, a lot of times with my sister. I could feel my tears coming out, but I didn't care. "Hey, what are you doing under there?" I looked to see who said it, and it was Willowkit. "I'm sorry, Willowkit."  
"For what? Standing up for me? That's a real warrior." Willowkit purred.  
"Thanks." I smiled. "Wanna surprise Sunfrost?" I whispered.  
"Definitely." Willowkit agreed, already heading out of the brambles.  
"Gotta be subtle." I whispered, going the other way out of the brambles.  
"Got it." Willowkit followed me. I was headed towards the elders den, but I knew my way around these brambles. I scrambled through them with my sister and both of us got out without a scratch. I sneaked past the apprentice den, and started in the warriors den. I smirked, and made my way to my father. He was sleeping, as usual. Both of us curled up next to him, and he jumped up, clearly surprised. "Hi, Sunfrost." We whispered in unison. He chuckled, "Better leave before another warrior catches you."  
"OK." We said in unison, walking out of the warriors den together.

* * *

One moon later, and it was time for our apprentice ceremony. Goldenheart was only cleaning Mosskit's and Snowkit's fur. Sunfrost was cleaning my fur, along with Willowkit's. "Willowkit? Are you going to be a warrior apprentice like me?" I asked.  
"No. I want to be Stoneleaf's apprentice. Too bad I won't get to be with you most of the time."  
"Oh. Too bad." I answered.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" Ivystar called out as all the cats came for our ceremony. Today, Snowkit, Mosskit, Willowkit, and Ryekit are ready to be made apprentices. Step forward." All four of us padded toward the front.

"Snowkit, you will now be known as Snowpaw. Embercloud, you are ready for your first apprentice." I could see the surprise in Embercloud's eyes and he stood and padded over to his apprentice.

"Mosskit, you will now be known as Mosspaw. Heatherbreeze will be your mentor." Heatherbreeze padded towards Mosspaw, and touched noses.

"Ryekit, you will now be known as Ryepaw. I will be y-" Ivystar was cut off by Goldenheart. "Stop! Ryekit and Willowkit are too weak to be apprentices! Let them wait a few more moons!"  
"As you wish, Goldenheart." Ivystar's fur bristled, her teeth clenching, and she padded towards me and my sister. "Ryekit. Willowkit. If I had known that she would do that, I would've stood up to her. But, I can't start a fight with one of my warriors. I'm sorry." And with that, she padded towards our mother. I could hear them talking about what happened, and Goldenheart had mentioned that she shall continue her warrior duties.

* * *

{Ivystar's P.O.V}

I padded towards Goldenheart to discuss why she interrupted the clan meeting. "Goldenheart, was that really necessary? I see how much those two want to become apprentices and you ruined it for them. But, then again, you never loved your own kits because they were small. You hate Ryekit because she stood up for her sister several times, and you should be proud of her! She's showing more skills that a warrior should have than you!"  
"I shall continue my warrior duties, as in I will not be in the nursery." She purred.  
"Since you want to act like an apprentice, you will be confined to camp for two moons, and you'll be the only one tending to Volestep's fleas, for as long as you are confined to camp. I'll tell the apprentices." I snarled, and walked away from the shocked Goldenheart. "Apprentices, you won't have to tend to Volestep's fleas for two moons. Goldenheart is." I purred at the amused looks in every apprentice, and padded towards my den.

* * *

**Hope you liked Ivystar's punishment! Goldenheart deserved it, she is a terrible mother. Moonfur is a better mother.**  
Goldenheart: She is NOT!  
Me: Um. Yes, yes, she is.  
Ryekit: Thank you! Finally somebody can see that!  
Willowkit: How did I get here?  
Goldenheart: Shut up or I'll kill you!  
Me: My point proven. MOONFUR IS A BETTER MOTHER!  
Moonfur: Why, thank you! *grins like a cheshire cat*


	3. PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT

I apologize for not posting another chapter, but whenever I try to, it doesn't show up in the documents. Sorry about that, but not entirely my fault. DX So not fair... It sucks, not being able to publish another one.


End file.
